A Spontaneous Rendezvous
by NaomiJameston
Summary: He hates him... but that doesn't stop him from yearning.


Title: A Spontaneous Rendezvous

Summary: I hate him, but that doesn't stop me from lusting after him.

Couple: DM/SB

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the series or the person. The wonderful J K Rowling owns him and his friends, enemies, and lovers, but she is good to them and would weep to see what I do to them…

The first thing you need to know is that I hate him. I hated him before, I hated him during our brief encounter, and I hated him afterwards. I hate him still. I always will. But that doesn't mean that I don't want him.

Of course, as a Malfoy, I shouldn't have wanted Sirius Black. My father hated him more than even James Potter, and although he never told me why, I could probably hazard a guess that it is less hate and more _need _for Black that spurs my father so. He never told me if Black humiliated him during his time at Hogwarts, as he did to Snape, but I have a fairly good idea that whatever humiliation my father endured, it was behind closed doors and sealed lips. Same for me, and hence my hatred of that man.

I say man, but he was more of a beast than any living thing. For a thirteen year old wizard, that might not be saying much, but I have heard stories about Voldemort, so I know the difference between cruelty and bestiality. And loath as I am to say it, Black was not cruel.

He wasn't the nicest man alive, but I am my father's son, and he hates my father so what more could I have expected? Like him, however, I felt the deeper stirrings of, well, not love, but perhaps affection. Yes, affection for that glorious cock pounding into me as I scream at the top of my lungs. Ah, yes, I remember that. Screaming as though my heart had broken; screaming as though someone might actually hear me, but no… They were all at dinner. The only one who saw was that horrible fat woman's portrait that the Gryffindors have "guarding" their door. Pushy woman she was, too. Like Granger. Wouldn't let me into the Gryffindor common room. I wasn't planning to do anything much… Just destroy one or two things… And it would only be Potter's, and the Weasel's things, too…

That's when I saw him, least what I thought was him. It was a dog, slinking in the shadows… A Grim, that's what it was. _He_ was.

Of course he saw me making a fool of myself in front of the Gryffindor tower entrance. Of course he would have found it amusing. But would any other man have shifted back into his human form in front of a wizard? Probably not, but this is Sirius Black we're talking about. Sirius Black is not normal, nor was he sane at the time.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing, young Malfoy?" he asked me in that oh-so-annoying drawl of a voice he has. I flushed deeply, but at the time I didn't know why. I wasn't doing anything _wrong_, there was no rule against a Slytherin being in Gryffindor territory. Not one that's written, anyway.

"I could ask the same of you, Black," I answered, hating the hesitancy that was hiding behind the clipped aristocratic words. I backed up against the wall behind me, not for comfort but to show a sense of relaxation. What I didn't expect was for him to charge me.

He grabbed my arms and slammed me into the floor, his erection pressing into my thigh. "I'm enjoying familiar scenery, Malfoy," he said as his lips descended to mine.

I will admit, I was shocked witless for several seconds, but my instincts kicked in soon enough. I raised my knee, aiming for his groin, hoping that the pain would be enough to loosen his grip long enough for me to run. But no such luck. He slipped away from me and my knee connected with nothing but air.

For some strange reason, my mouth felt quite lonely without Black's over it, but at the moment, I wasn't concentrating on that. All of my efforts were locked on finding Black, ascertaining his position, and running as fast as I could.

But then his lips connected with the back of my neck, and I collapsed. The neck had always been my most sensitive area, but only after my nipples. My various lovers and I had discovered that over many hours of … frolicking, emphasis on the _licking_. Sucking, more like, and that's what I suddenly found myself doing to Black.

I will admit, by this point I was quite aroused, much to my chagrin, but I understood why it was. I was a Malfoy, strong, proud, aloof, cold, but anyone who could bring me to my knees, force the moans from me, make me beg like a bitch in heat, any man that could do that deserved me. So I sucked on Black as hard as I could, feeling his dick hit the back of my throat. I was one of the few people I knew that had absolutely no gag reflex. Never, in my entire life. The dentists loved me.

Black's hand descended and rested in my hair, twisting in my locks, now disheveled and wild, like his. He pulled harshly.

"Stop already, you leech. I'm not the fucking main course or anything," he said, wincing slightly. I had had no qualms about using my teeth while I'd been down there.

"Says who, Black?" I asked with much more confidence than I felt. Black had, after all, killed thirteen people, what was to stop him from killing me, too?

He pulled me up, smirking slightly. I gulped, thinking at the time, 'Oh great, I just made a murderer smile.'

"Now, Malfoy, that wouldn't be appropriate, would it? And a Malfoy must _always_ be appropriate, mustn't he?" Then he slammed me back onto the floor, stomach down. He ripped my pants off, leaving my boxers for just a few seconds before slicing them with one of his lengthened claws. Never knew an Animagus could only change parts of his body. Cool.

With no barrier across my skin, he could see anything he wanted to, but he seemed more than content to stare at my ass. Before I could say anything, however, he ran the tip of his tongue along my cleft, eliciting a moan. He reached around and slapped my erection, hissing, "Don't make a sound if you value being a man, Malfoy." I shut up right then and there.

He continued running his tongue along me, swirling it inside my hole a few times, only enough to promise me more. Then he used his teeth. Oh, Merlin, the _teeth_! If I had been aroused before, that was nothing to how hard I was now. I arched my back at his several times, desperate to make him bite me, but he never did. He would always pull back from me, and tease me with just his breath.

But soon enough he would be back, more teeth and tongue and hands. Only once did he pull away entirely, leaving me completely bereft of everything, except his hair, but even that faded away. I turned around at one point to see if he had Apparated, forgetting that Apparation was impossible at Hogwarts, but he was still there, just looking at me.

I whimpered, causing him to slap me across the dick again, but I didn't care, at least I had some touch. He slid closer, running his hand along my back, closing on the nape of my neck.

"Yes, I would suppose you'd be used to being fucked by now; have to give your father _some _credit, even if he doesn't deserve it for anything else." He slipped his hand under my balls, cupping them. "Tell me, boy, how often do you fuck with him?"

I spun my head around, furious and embarrassed. "How _dare_ you suggest…" I cut off in a gasp, stopping my flow of words and trying to force the pain from my abused dick, now almost crushed in Black's hand.

"Don't give me that, Malfoy. I may not like your father, but I know about his habits, having given most of them to him myself. Now answer the question."

I hung my head, more from pain than shame. "Too many times to count."

"When did you two start fucking?"

"When I was ten."

Black smiled. "When you were ten, three years then? Well, you shouldn't feel very much pain if I do this, then." And he slammed fully into me, no lube or saliva or anything to ease his passage.

I yowled, tears streaming down my face. Screamed as loud as I could, causing many portrait inhabitants, most of whom were masturbating, to flee in fear. I howled as loud as I could, hoping someone would hear, but it was unlikely. Everyone was down at the feast, it being Halloween night and all. Only the fat lady was there now, sobbing her own fear, but too stricken to run.

Black pumped in and out of me, reaching his climax soon enough, the flood of hot liquid, combining with blood within me, sending me over the edge. I screamed my release, thankful for it because now Black would pull out.

And he did, smiling in satisfaction and pride, a look I had worn many a time. He flipped me over, slapping my abused ass as he went, and licked the tears from my face. It was then that I knew that I would crave his touch again. He growled softly at me, but I leaned up and kissed him anyhow.

I slipped my tongue past his surprised lips, tasting myself within. Before he could kiss me back, I pulled away from his arms and replaced my clothes, sans boxers. I searched my pockets, looking for a spare piece of parchment and a quill. Once I found them, I wrote, 'Meet me in my dorm room tomorrow night. The others sleep soundly.'

And I walked away, savoring the sound of Black threatening the fat lady, telling her that if she told anyone what had happened, he would personally take her portrait and burn it. The sound of ripping canvas filled the hallway a few moments later.

Black and I enjoyed two more years of wonderful fucking until that day that he fell through the veil. On that day, I think my heart broke, but not because I was in love with Black, but because I couldn't punish Potter for being so stupid and allowing my lover to die so carelessly.

The only one who understood my sadness was my father, who had known about my illicit affairs with Black for several months, having joined us many times. He held me and allowed me to cry on his shoulder for hours when I heard the news, taking me back to the Dragon's Lair, our home.

And that is where I am now, searching for a way to bring Black back from the dead, not because I love him, but because I crave him, because I lust after him enough to devour him whole, then kill myself so as to never have to share him with anyone.

That is the depth of my hate, and lust, but never love. And now, you know the story.


End file.
